A Lost Soul
by Alice Terrys
Summary: En una época de su existencia sobrenatural, un ángel sufre las decisiones que el destino fijó para él...¿Podrá encontrar el camino a la felicidad?...
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa!! espero que les guste este cortisimo primer capitulo...es a modo introductorio, por eso es pequeño

espero que les agrade! dejen reviews please, asi sabre si seguirlo o no...

la historia, obviamente se basa en el bellisimo EdwardXD solo aclaraba.

todos los derechos y personajes son creacion y pertenencia de Stephenie Meyer.

--

Ésa noche en particular era cerrada, sin estrellas en el distante cielo; sin viento, ningún perro ladraba, ningún coche pasaba…aunque en esas épocas, era extraño visualizar un automóvil a tan altas horas de la madrugada

Ésa noche en particular era cerrada, sin estrellas en el distante cielo; sin viento, ningún perro ladraba, ningún coche pasaba…aunque en esas épocas, era extraño visualizar un automóvil a tan altas horas de la madrugada. Las 4 de la madrugada. Nadie salía a esas altas horas, debido no solo a lo inoportuno del horario, sino también debido a una serie de aislados asesinatos que, si bien nadie lamento, pues se trataba de criminales, tenia muy atemorizado al pequeño pueblo.

A la terrible e invencible oscuridad, se le sumaba, por si fuera poco, el penetrante frío, que demostraba su presencia en la copiosa nieve, que caía silenciosa desde la penumbra.

A pesar de todo, esto no resultaba un impedimento para el ser que, pacientemente, esperaba sentado, cómoda y seductoramente, en la rama más alta de un árbol marchito.

Sus penetrantes ojos, en ese momento de un color negro profundo, llenos de sed, eran capaces de verlo todo en la oscuridad, esperaban, ávidos; su cuerpo, que parecía deliberadamente acomodado sobre la superficie rugosa de la rama, descansaba, aparentemente sin ninguna preocupación, con una rodilla doblada, una pierna caída en una dirección, y la espalda apoyada contra el tronco; aun así, era obvio que, como sus ojos, estaba expectante. La delicadeza de sus rasgos ocultaban su verdadera naturaleza, letal, mortífera, echando bajo tierra quizás, lo que algún día había sido.

Expectante de sangre.

En la lejanía, a unos 2 kilómetros de aquel gigante árbol, se escucho un pequeño alarido, sofocado rápidamente por algo desconocido, quizás aterrador, que no le había dado tiempo siquiera a pedir auxilio.

Como si esa fuese la alarma que esperaba y necesitaba, con movimientos espeluznantemente rápidos, bajo de un salto el árbol, desde una altura de 7 metros; al hacerlo, tanto el árbol como la tierra tuvieron un pequeño estremecimiento.

Antes de echar a correr a la velocidad del rayo, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros, si eso podía ser así, y sus hermosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa seductoramente macabra.

La luna, única luz en aquella insoldable oscuridad, era su única testigo.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

Delicado, pero a la vez demostrando una entereza, destreza y potencia inigualables para un humano, se deslizaba silencioso y rápido como una sombra entre casas y árboles. La copiosa nieve apenas rozaba su cabello cobrizo, que se movía al compás de su esplendida carrera; no se agitaba, no sudaba, no sentía; lo único en su mente era llegar a su objetivo.

Cruzo una calle desierta, ya con paso más lento y elegante, llego a un callejón oscuro, húmedo, y atemorizante: dentro de él había un hombre, una alimaña, empujando contra la pared a una inocente muchacha, que por lo que pudo vislumbrar el nuevo visitante de aquel callejón, se trataba sólo de una niña. No superaría los 15 años. Una niña.

Lo único que logro este simple hecho fue enervar mas al hermoso pero a la vez espeluznante ser, que sentía el deber de hacer justicia por mano propia.

Tan pronto como comenzó todo, acabo.

Aquella alimaña se percato de su presencia y, al intentar defenderse, no se percato de la rapidez y fluidez de los movimientos de su atacante; cuando quiso darse cuenta, éste…estaba hundiéndole los colmillos, de por sí muy afilados, en su grueso cuello.

Cuando el hombre cayó muerto al piso sucio del callejón, el joven se acerco despreocupadamente a la niña.

Y ahí lo vio.

No había gratitud en su mirada. No había agradecimiento alguno. Solo había miedo. Terror…hacia lo que él acababa de hacer.

"Edward…debería darte vergüenza lo que acabas de lograr…por Dios…vete de aquí ahora. AHORA", se reprochó Edward Cullen mentalmente.

Como una sombra, desapareció del callejón, dejando a la niña en la más profunda de las confusiones.

Mientras corría lejos, lejos de allí, deseó por primera vez en casi 15 años poder llorar; claro, no podía hacerlo, y toda la angustia y rencor que guardaba en su interior allí se quedaban, sin una salida, sin un desahogo.

Al llegar a una puerta herrumbrosa, la abrió sin ningún esfuerzo, a pesar de aparentar 100 kilos; luego de entrar, descendió por las interminables escaleras, hasta llegar a un pequeño sótano. Allí se sentó, intentando calmarse.

Lo había arruinado todo. La pobre niña ahora estaba sola, quizás hubiese vuelto a su casa, quizás siguiera en aquel callejón… Se revolvió su cabello cobrizo, el cual quedo parado en puntas.

Hacia poco mas de 2 años que vivía de esa manera. Solo. Haciéndose el justiciero de algo muy bien él mismo sabía era mentira: intentaba calmar su sed de sangre humana, sin tener cargo de consciencia, matando a criminales. Cargo de consciencia…ahí estaba esa pequeña, mirándolo con terror…

Y si. Después de todo, él era un vampiro. No era una linda historia después de todo.

Se recostó en la cama que había en el pequeño sótano, donde se ocultaba de los curiosos.

(N.A.: A partir de ahora relata Edward)

"…Carlisle…Esme…qué pensarían ellos de Mí! Los había abandonado, había visto la decepción en la cara de mi nuevo padre, me imaginaba la angustia de mi "madre" al enterarse…pues ni siquiera había sido capaz de despedirme de ella...había sido tan cobarde..

Pero era todo por su bien. Y por el mío.

Yo era una criatura salvaje, rebelde.

No podía vivir como vivía mi padre. Era imposible para mí…"

Como pude, intente despejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, ya atestada de los indeseados pensamientos ajenos.

Ni siquiera podía dormir. Genial.

Intente enfocarme entonces, que lo que estaba haciendo, estaba bien, correspondía a mi naturaleza.

Pero el rostro de la niña me persiguió durante esos terribles días, y me persigue…hasta el día de hoy.

--

Espero les haya gustado!

Pliss dejen reviews si quieren que la sigaa

Nos vemos!!


End file.
